Look How far We've Come
by ejzah
Summary: A little song-fic that follows various moments throughout Kensi and Deeks' relationship.


A/N: I heard this song again recently and it made me think of Kensi and Deeks.

* * *

Look How Far we've Come

_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

_We mighta took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there someday_

This is a terrible idea, Kensi thinks as she leaves the restaurant. She and Deeks can barely even talk about their 'thing' and now she's planning on going home with. He's her best friend, one of the few people she actually trusts and she's terrified of losing that if they take this irrevocable next step.

In a way she supposes they already have stepped over the line; there's no way they can pretend this conversation hasn't happened. Kensi can almost picture the awkward, stilted conversations, the argument, the anger…eventually being separated because they're no longer compatible if they do this. God, she can't imagine not having Deeks in her life if this doesn't work out.

The door swings open behind her and she realizes she's been blankly staring out at the parking lot for the last half minute. She feels Deeks come up behind her, feels the heat of his body even though they're not touching. A shiver runs up her spine.

"You know, we don't have to do anything," he says quietly, his voice breaking slightly with nerves. Somehow it's oddly endearing. "We can just go eat ice cream and watch terrible reality TV." Kensi stares out at the rows of cars for a moment longer, her mind filled with pros and cons and then turns, brushing Deeks' chest with her shoulder in the process. She takes a step closer so they're practically pressed against each other.

"No. I want to go home. With you," she whispers, the meaning behind her words completely certain. She lets out a silent, shaky breath as Deeks links their fingers together and guides her through the parking lot.

_They said "I bet they'll never make it"_

"So, how long do you think this is going to last?" Sam asks, eyeing Kensi and Deeks from the top of the stairs. They're down in the bullpen trying to flirt discreetly and failing miserably.

"Are you talking about the PDA or their supposedly secret relationship?" Callen asks.

"Well, I was talking about their relationship, but all the handsiness can stop right now. I swear every time I walk in a room they're practically groping each other." Callen chuckles and shakes his head.

"Sometimes I forget what an old man you are. And I'm sure they'd appreciate your vote of confidence."

"G, I've been in their shoes before and I know how rough it can be," Sam replies with a roll of his eyes. "It's not that I want them to break up, although I'd rather not have my teammates making goo-goo eyes at each other, but I'm not sure they're strong enough to handle it."

"Well, only time will tell," Callen says. Down below Kensi says something that makes Deeks laugh and grin at her. They look happy, he thinks.

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong_

"Happy Third Anniversary", Deeks whispers in Kensi's ear. She wrinkles her nose, keeping her eyes closed against the sun streaming in through their bedroom window.

"Mm, you're off by two days," she says, leaning into him as he kisses her neck.

"I know, but who knows what we'll be doing on our actual anniversary," he says reasonably, continuing his path down her neck and shoulder. Kensi sighs and finally open her eyes, glancing over at Deeks.

He's shirtless, as usual, the sheets pulled up to his waist, and reclining on his side, braced on one elbow. The light plays off his tanned skin just right and a pleasant shiver runs up her spine. She turns her head abruptly, catching Deeks' mouth with hers.

"What brought this on? Not that I have any problem with being woken up by my naked fiancé," she pauses to kiss Deeks again, "But I wasn't expecting any kind of celebration." Deeks lowers his head, his hair hanging down in brilliant golden strands and trails his fingers down her arm.

"We've made it through three years of bombs, missing supervisors, shootouts, and near-death experiences together and if that's not a reason to celebrate, then I don't know what is," Deeks says with a grin.

"So you're not sorry you decided to go all-in with me?" she asks shyly, focusing on his shoulder instead of his face.

"Kensi, it's the best decision I've ever made," he says, completely serious this time.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?" she asks and in answer Deeks kisses her for several long, enjoyable minutes. "I'm assuming that breakfast in bed is a part of this celebration," she adds once she catches her breath.

"Let's make it brunch and you have a deal," Deeks compromises, pulling her down on top of him_. _

_You're still the one I run to_

_The on that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_You're still the one I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

Deeks watches Kensi dance with Callen and Sam, a sight he never though he'd see. Then again, he hadn't been so sure they'd ever make it down the aisle in the first place. He's still feeling a little giddy at the thought that they're actually married.

Catching his eye, Kensi says something to her dance partners and half-skips, half-dances over to him.

"Why aren't you dancing?" she asks breathlessly. She is absolutely gorgeous and he slips his hands beneath her elbow, lifting her up to his lips.

"I'm having too much fun watching you," he says. Kensi doesn't take offense, choosing to return his kiss instead.

"Are you happy?" she asks quietly and Deeks almost laughs at the absurdity of the question. He doesn't though. Instead he wraps his arms around Kensi and squeezes her as tightly as he can. A couple of guests chuckle and whistle, but he ignores them.

"Today has been one of the best days of my life, Kirkin trying to kidnap me notwithstanding. SO yes, I'm happy and I love you so much." Kensi smiles softly, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Marty Deeks," she murmurs in his ear as they sway together.

_We beat the odds together_

_I'm glad we didn't listen_

_Look at what we would be missin'_

* * *

A/N: Lyrics and title are from the song "You're Still the One" by Shania Twain. I'm usually not a song-fic person but I couldn't help myself.


End file.
